Drachen aus Eis und Feuer
by Dracarys Blackfyre
Summary: Warnung: Das ist eine Geschichte in der epischen Schlachten, Gewalt, Sex, Drama und Tod die Hauptrollen spielen. Im äußersten Norden gibt es verborgene Dinge, unter Eis begrabene Geheimnisse.


**Drachen aus Eis und Feuer**

**Zusammenfassung: Im äußersten Norden gibt es verborgene Dinge, unter Eis begrabene Geheimnisse. Jon Snow steht früh den weißen Wanderern gegenüber und stößt auf eine Kraft, die die Welt verändern könnte. Es beschreitet einen neuen Weg für ihn und alle um ihn herum - und eine neue Reise nach Süden, eine Reise als Drache. Die Welt beginnt sich zu verändern - mit Stahl und Schnee, Feuer und Blut ...**

**Die Geschichte beginnt im Buch Schwertsturms - als Jon bei Mances Wildlinge ist, die neben Ygritte an den Frostfangs campieren, nachdem Qhorin ihm befohlen hatte, sich ihnen als Spion anzuschließen. **

**BUCH 1: ICE**

**Inhaltsverzeichnis:**

**Teil 1 - Jenseits der Mauer, Kapitel 1 - 20,**

**Teil 2 - Der Norden, Kapitel 21 - 36,**

**Teil 3 - Die Konvergenz, Kapitel 37 - 50,**

**Nachwort und Anhang, Kapitel 51,**

**Buch 2: Feuer beginnt Kapitel 52.**

**Teil 1 - Jenseits der Mauer**

**Kapitel 1**

**Jon**

Die Welt war gefroren. Ein Land des ewigen Winters erstreckte sich nach außen, als der weiße Wolf über die gefrorene Tundra lief.

Dies war eine andere Welt. Diese nördlichen Länder waren wild und ungezähmt. Sie waren dick und reich, aber gleichzeitig kalt und unfruchtbar. Es gab keine Bäume, kein Laub - nichts außer Felsen, Eis und Schnee.

Für einen Herzschlag fühlte es sich an, als gehörte er hierher.

Hier war er ein Jäger, ein Raubtier. Das Spiel war spärlich und das Leben war hart, aber das machte den Kampf umso lohnender. Hier herrschte der Schattenwolf.

Der Wolf war allein am Rande der Welt. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich immer weiter nach Norden durch die Berge gewagt. Kaum ein anderes Raubtier könnte so weit im Norden überleben. Es war so aufregend wie gefährlich. Durch die ständige Jagd war er mager, dünn, aber stark geworden.

Der weiße Wolf streifte durch die Wüste, fast unsichtbar in der gefrorenen Dämmerung. Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen und es war eine gute Zeit für den einsamen Wolf, um zu jagen.

Sie waren einmal ein Rudel gewesen. Zumindest kurz. Der weiße Wolf erinnerte sich gut an seine Brüder und Schwestern. Eines Tages könnten sie vielleicht wieder ein Rudel sein - aber der Zwerg des Wurfes war nie wirklich Teil der Gruppe gewesen. Die anderen heulten und jagten gemeinsam, aber es war immer ein gewisser Abstand zwischen dem Zwerg und dem Rest der Rudel gewesen.

Der Wolf hatte nichts dagegen. Manchmal machte Einsamkeit den einsamen Wolf stark. Der Wolf war jetzt stark. Er war kein Zwerg mehr. Sein Körper war drahtig und schnell, seine Muskeln waren stark und seine Zähne waren scharf.

Es waren Gerüche in der Ferne. Er konnte den dicken, moschusartigen Duft der Menschen wahrnehmen - zusammen mit ihren Pferden, Tieren und Vieh. Die Versammlung war so groß und so dick, dass selbst der kilometerlange Geruch durch den kalten Wind gestochen wurde. Der Wolf fühlte sich unter Menschen wohl, er war unter Menschen großgezogen worden, aber unter Tausenden und Abertausenden zusammengekauert zu sein, war für das Tier zu viel.

Trotzdem lebte die andere Hälfte des Wolfs unter diesen Menschen. Der weiße Wolf konnte seinen menschlichen Bruder niemals zurücklassen. Er notierte sich ihre Fortschritte, als die Menschen langsam nach Süden reisten.

Ein anderer Geruch war schwächer, kaum wahrnehmbar. Der Geruch eines Elches, den der menschliche Marsch nach Norden erschreckt hat. Es war schwach, aber frisch. Der Magen des Wolfes knurrte hungrig, als er zur Jagd aufbrach.

Der Wolf sprang mit geübter Leichtigkeit über den dicken Schnee. Der Geruch wurde jetzt dicker. Es ging weiter nach Norden, weiter durch die Berge und auf einen großen Gletscher zu. Er konnte die weißen vereisten Spitzen in der Ferne sehen. Die Luft war kalt, auch unter dichtem Fell, aber der Wolf hungerte. Es wäre ein großer Elch - wahrscheinlich selbst geschwächt und hungrig. Es wäre eine gute Beute, die Jagd wert.

Die Landschaft brach in tiefen Tälern und gefrorene Flüsse über den felsigen, schneebedeckten Boden. Der Gletscher war in der Ferne dick und ragte wie eine blaue und schwarze Mauer aus festem, gezacktem Eis über die Welt. Nur die härtesten Kiefern standen auf diesem bergigen Gelände. Der Geruch des Elches wurde schärfer und lebhafter bei dem heftigen Wind. Der Duft war stärker als erwartet. Es war kein geschwächter Elch; es roch mehr nach einem jungen Bock. Ein starkes Biest, eines, das die Kälte übersteht. Es wäre dann eine schwierigere Jagd, aber immer noch eine lohnende.

Der Wolf näherte sich langsam dem Gletscher. Die Temperatur sank weiter. Daraufhin machte der Wolf eine Pause. Die Luft war dick mit einer unnatürlichen Kälte. Der Wolf zögerte. Seine Haare waren plötzlich aufgeregt.

Der Wolf spürte die Warnung im Wind. Der Wind heulte durch die Schluchten, ein tiefer Schrei, der durch die Welt strömte.

Der Wolf spürte die Dunkelheit in der Luft, bevor er den Geruch wahrnahm. Der Geruch des Todes, Ohne Vorwarnung drehte sich der Wolf um und rannte davon.

Der Schattenwolf bekommt nicht leicht Angst, aber er spürte jetzt Angst.

Die Kälte kroch über die Berge. Es ging nach Süden.

Der Geruch des Todes folgte.

Das Geräusch pfeift im Wind und hallt über die Berge…

…

Jons Augen öffneten sich plötzlich. In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf.

Sein Herz schlug wild. Sein Blut fühlte sich kalt an. _Ich habe Angst_, stellte Jon unter Schock fest. Er war gerade erst aufgewacht.

_Nein, das ist nicht_ meine _Angst_.

Der Gedanke an seinen Schattenwolf kam ihm in den Sinn. _Geist._

Er konnte seinen Wolf fühlen. Er konnte das Phantomgefühl von Schnee unter seinen Pfoten spüren, als er durch einen beißenden Wind lief. Ghost war mehr als nur ein Begleiter, Ghost war ein Teil von ihm.

Und gerade jetzt hatte Geist Angst. Der Schattenwolf erschrak nicht so leicht.

Es war Nacht, aber das Wildlings Läger war nie wirklich ruhig. Überall um ihn herum lagen schlafende Körper unter schweren Mänteln auf der Lichtung, aber in der Ferne ertönten Geräusche von Menschen, die sich bewegten, und Vieh, das sich frei im weitläufigen Lager bewegte. Die großen Lagerfeuer hellten die felsigen Hügel.

Neben ihm stöhnte Ygritte leise und ihre Augen flackerten, während sie schlief. Sie hatten sich zusammengekauert, als sie schliefen, und Ygrittes Rotes Haar streifte Jons Gesicht.

Hunderttausend Wildlinge lagerten zusammen. Sie waren friedlich und geschützt. Jon befand sich im Zentrum einer großen Armee. Sie lagern am Rande der Frostfangs nahe dem Milchwasser. Die Wildlings Armee hatte sich schon seit Wochen im Lager aufgehalten und zog immer mehr Menschen von den Gefrorenen Länder hinweg an - und bereitete sich darauf vor, nach Süden zu marschieren.

_Es ist sicher_, versuchte er es sich zu sagen. Aber Jon wusste, dass es nicht Bestand haben würde.

Irgendwie war er sich nicht ganz sicher wie, er konnte die Kälte fühlen. Er wusste in seinen Knochen, dass es keine gewöhnliche Kälte war. Sein Herz schlug wild. _Ich kann sie kommen fühlen_.

"... Wach auf", flüsterte Jon und rappelte sich auf. Es war so kalt, dass er immer noch in Pelzen gekleidet war. Er hielt Langklaue ständig an seiner Seite. "Wir müssen aufwachen."

Ygritte rührte sich, als er hart rumpelte und seinen Umhang hochzog. "Ygritte!" Zischte Jon, als er sich dringend umsah. _Tormund_, dachte er panisch. _Ich muss Tormund warnen_.

"Was ist los?" Murmelte Ygritte mit einem müden Gähnen.

Jon verzog das Gesicht, unsicher was zu tun ist. Er erkannte Tormund Riesentod, der am hell flackerten Lagerfeuer unter dicken Bärenfellpelzen schlummerte. _Wir brauchen jetzt alle Kämpfer_.

"Tormund!" Brüllte Jon und ließ die anderen schlafenden Wildlinge sich bewegen. "Tormund!"

"Was ist los?" Tormund stotterte irritiert und zog sich hoch. Andere Wildlinge machten dasselbe. Tormund umklammerte bereits eine schwere Steinaxt und knurrte wütend.

"Tormund ... alle ...", stammelte Jon. Sie starrten ihn an. "Wir müssen unsere Männer gleich bereit machen! Sie kommen zum Lager!"

"Krähen?" Tormund knurrte.

Jon schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte immer noch die Kälte fühlen. "Nein Schlimmer."

"Bei den Göttern, wovon sprichst du, Junge?" Ein freies Volk grummelte. Er zog bereits Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war mitten in der Nacht, es war so still gewesen, aber Jon wusste nur ...

" _Sie_ kommen!" Zischte er. "Wir müssen die Menschen in Sicherheit bringen." Einige von ihnen starrten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Jon zuckte zusammen und beugte seine verbrannte Hand. "Frag mich nicht, woher ich es weiß, ich ..."

In der Ferne gab es ein weiteres Heulen. Es war kaum hörbar vor dem Hintergrund des Windes, der durch die Berge wehte.

Ygritte starrte ihn an. Sie hatte ihren Dolch in der Hand. "... Jon ...", sagte sie langsam. "... wo ist dein Wolf?"

Es gab eine Pause. Jon starrte Tormund mit bittendem Blick an. Der Wildling sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er hat die Entscheidung schnell getroffen.

"Findet, Mance!" Brummte Tormund. Niemand bewegte sich. "Jetzt!"

Es gab mehr Gemurmel, als die Leute anfingen sich zu bewegen. Freie Leute folgten den Befehlen nicht so leicht. Trotzdem waren sie schnell bewaffnet. Rund um ihn herum gab es Männer, die sich an Speeren klammerten oder Bögen vorbereiten.

_Sie brauchen mehr Disziplin_, fluchte Jon. _Sie brauchen defensive Standorte, Zinnen, bessere Positionen_. Es würde bald auf ihnen sein, er konnte es fühlen.

"Was geht hier vor sich?" Eine laute Stimme fluchte. Die Aufregung gewann an Aufmerksamkeit. Das Lager begannen sich zu bewegen. Es knurrte, als sich ein Mann durch die Menge drängte und von zwei großen Hunden flankiert wurde.

"Der Überläufer sagt, dass wir angegriffen werden", spottete ein Wildling und starrte Jon an.

Unter seinem Schädelhelm verzog sich der Mund des Lords der Knochen zu einem boshaften Hohn. "Aww, hatte die kleine Krähe einen bösen Traum?" Er spottete.

"Sie kommen für uns!" Jon schnappte. Sein Körper zitterte und nicht nur vor Kälte. Irgendwo war Ghost irgendwie in Panik geraten. Der Schattenwolf rannte um sein Leben. "Ich spürte, wie sie aus dem Norden kommen. Wir müssen die Frauen und Kinder hier wegbringen!"

"Ruhig, Junge!" Rasselhemd grunzte. " _Wer_ kommt?"

"Sie!" Zischte Jon. Er zögerte. Er hatte Angst, sogar die Worte "weiße Wanderer" zu sagen, für den Fall, dass sie dadurch echt werden könnten. "... ich weiß nicht, sie sind nur ... _sie_ kommen."

Es gab ein paar spöttische Gelächter von der wachsenden Masse. Der Wildling grinste ihn an. Neben ihm lachte Tormund nicht.

"Der Junge ist ein Warg, Rasselhemd", warnte Tormund und drückte seine Axt fest an sich.

"Der Junge ist ein Dummkopf. Und eine Krähe", sagte Rasselhemd. "Ich habe genug von diesem Unsinn. Verschwinde von hier."

_Der störrische Bastard_, dachte Jon mit einem Knurren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie bemerken, dass er Recht hatte, war es zu spät. "Jeder!" Schrie Jon und wandte sich von Rasselhemd zu den gesammelten Wildlingen zu. "Schnappt euch eure Waffen! Sie kommen vom Gletscher, wir müssen -"

Ein nah stehender Wildling schwang ärgerlich die Faust. Jon vermied den Schlag knapp und sprang zurück. "Es ist spät und du nervst mich, Krähe", knurrte der Mann und funkelte wütend. Jon drückte Langklaue noch fester. Hinter ihm teilten Ygritte und Langsperr Ryk einen Blick.

"Wird ihn jemand zum Schweigen bringen?" Rasselhemd spottete. Seine Hunde bellten. "Oder vielleicht lass ich einfach die Hunde -"

Schwere Schritte näherten sich. "Was zur Hölle ist so ein Krawall ?!" Eine strenge Stimme verlangte. "Bleib stehen oder ich werde dich niederwerfen."

Jon hätte seufzen können, als er sah, wie Mance Rayder sich näherte, flankiert von drei Männern Styr, Magnar von Thenn, der sich von hinten näherte. Trotz der ruhigen Nacht versammelten sich immer mehr Menschen. Jon konnte sogar Varamyr Sechsleib am Rand des Lagers aus der Ferne sehen. Die Szene sah aus, als würde eine Schlägerei ausbrechen, und der König in der Mauer beschäftigte sich täglich mit Schlägereien und Ausschreitungen in seinem Lager.

_Trotzdem ist Mance kein Idiot wie Rasselhemd_, dachte Jon. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz in hektischer Angst schlug. _Mance würde zuhören_.

"Die Krähe ist verrückt", spottete Rasselhemd, senkte aber seinen Speer, als der König in der Mauer zwischen ihm und Jon sah. "Er spricht Unsinn."

"Euere Gnaden", stammelte Jon. "Wir müssen die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit bringen. Sie kommen für uns."

Mance starrte ihn finster an. "Sie wissen, was da draußen ist", bat Jon. Er konnte fühlen, wie es näherkam. Es war, als würde sein Wolf in Jons Geist sich bewegen. Ghost bat Jon, ebenfalls zu rennen. "Bitte."

Der König hinter der Mauer blieb stehen. In der Ferne summte noch immer der Wind, aber die Nacht war ruhig. Es war eine kühle Nacht. Vielleicht bemerkte Mance auch die Kälte - es war eine Kälte, die einen Biss hatte.

Mances Stirn flackerte. "Lord der Knochen", sagte Mance nach einer kurzen Pause. "Schauen Sie nach unseren Kundschaftern."

"Was?" Rasselhemd rief aus. "Wir haben überall in den Tälern Kundschafter, da draußen gibt es nichts."

" _Dann schau nach_ ", befahl Mance. Die Stimme des Königs war fest. Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sich umdrehte.

"Varamyr!" Schrie Mance und rief den Hautwechsler an, der in der Ferne beobachtete. "Bring deinen Adler in die Luft! Mal sehen, ob das, was der Junge sagt, wahr ist."

Um das Lager herum wurde gemurmelt. Rasselhemd blickte finster und stapfte davon, verfluchend Krähen und Bastarde, während er Befehle brüllte. Jon umklammerte Langklaue fester. Wenn er sich irrte, würden sie ihn als Dummkopf sehen.

_Aber nein_, dachte er mit einem ruhigen Gefühl. _Ich irre mich nicht_.

Der Lord der Knochen schnappte sich ein großes Horn und blies dreimal tief. Das ganze Lager bewegte sich jetzt. Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille, als sie darauf warteten, dass die Kundschafter den Anruf entgegennahmen. Das war das Signal - an die Kundschafter, wenn sie drei Hornblässe aus dem Lager hörten, sollten sie nacheinander zurück antworten.

Es kam keine Antwort. "Sie antworten nicht", sagte Rasselhemd mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er klang verwirrt. Die Beobachter um das Lager hätten das Horn hören sollen. "... wie könnten vier Dutzend Männer nicht antworten?"

Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille. Mances Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel. Tormund drückte seine Axt an die Brust. Für einen Herzschlag gab es absolut nichts außer dem Wind. Und die Kälte.

Jon konnte die Angst in der Luft fühlen. Die anderen begannen es auch zu fühlen. Die Angst rauschte durch das Lager…

"Sammelt die Kämpfer!" Brüllte Mance plötzlich. "Alle Clans jetzt! Holt Mag den Mächtigen her!" Er starrte die umliegenden Täler an. "Und zünde die Feuer an! Ich möchte, dass möglichst viele Feuer so schnell wie möglich angezündet werden!"

Tormund nahm den Befehl auf. "Du hast den Mann gehört, du Faulenzer!" Brüllte er. "Beweg dich und schnapp dir eine Waffe! Was zum Teufel tust du da, beweg dich!"

Jons Atem war flach. Er konnte die Panik spüren, die sich um ihn ausbreitete, das ganze Lager um ihn herum. Immer mehr Leute schrien oder liefen.

Er sah das Lagerfeuern angezündet werden, aber irgendwie konnte es die Kälte nicht aufhalten.

Um ihn herum war jeder Räuber und Sperrfrau in Raserei geraten. Die Thenns schrien nach Blut, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Brüllen von Riesen, von der anderen Seite des Lagers. Das ganze Lager wurde zum Orchester des Klapperns und Schreiens.

Und dann wurde die Luft von den Schreien gespalten. Der blutige Schrei der Sterbenden.

Sie lagern in den Frostfang-Bergen; Es war ein verteidigungsfähiges Tal rund um das Milchwasser. Jede Armee müsste den Klagende Pass hinauf marschieren, um sie zu treffen, wo die freien Leute sie auf gleichem Boden bekämpfen könnten. Es war schwer, ein so großes, weitläufiges Lager zu verteidigen, aber Mance hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Ihre Position war so gut, wie es nur sein könnte.

Aber diese Feinde waren keine lebenden Männer. Die Toten wurden nicht das Tal hochkommen; Stattdessen konnten die Toten einfach selbst über die Berge klettern. Die Toten konnten von allen Seiten angreifen.

Jon spürte, wie sein Atem einfror, als er die dunklen Gestalten über den schwarzen Felsenhügeln beobachten sah. Es war eine gefährliche Route - selbst ein sicherer Kletterer würde sich schwertun, die eisigen, felsigen Klippen zu durchqueren, aber die Wichte kümmerten das nicht.

Die Toten fielen von den Klippen. Sie müssen über die Gipfel geklettert sein, um sich selbstmörderisch auf das Lager zu stürzen. Jon sah die fallenden Körper, die im Dunkeln regneten.

Sie waren überall und von allen Seiten. Für einen Moment dachte Jon, dass der Sturz sie sicherlich getötet haben musste, aber dann hörte er die Schreie.

Das Geräusch von Hackende klingen erfüllte die Luft.

In der Ferne heulte ein einzelner Wolf.

"Jon!" Ygritte schrie auf. Von allen Seiten herrschte so viel Panik, dass Jon sie kaum hören konnte. " _Jon!_ "

Die Welt verschwamm, als Jon sein Schwert zog und dem Kampflärm folgte. Doch die Kämpfe waren überall, Jon wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte.

Jon hörte Tormunds Brüllen, als er zwei Äxte gleichzeitig schwang. Er sah brennende Pfeile, die die Luft erhellten. Er sah Schatten von tobenden Riesen, die sich mit berserkerhafter Wut in den Kampf stürzten. Er sah Mance in der Mitte des Lagers der verzweifelt versuchte, Barrikaden zu errichten, während Zelte in Brand gerieten.

Sie brauchten mehr Feuer aber es gab keine Zeit, um nach Brennholz zu suchen. Sie zündeten die Zelte an, um so schnell wie möglich mehr Wärme zu erzeugen.

Etwas Kaltes traf Jons Nase. Einer nach dem anderen sah er Schneeflocken zu Boden fallen.

_Es schneit_.

Der Schnee fiel zuerst sanft und dann immer schneller. Der Anblick von Kampf und Schlacht wurde durch die dicken wirbelnden Flocken verdeckt. Die Körper fielen und dann fiel auch der Schnee auf ihnen. Ygritte packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Jon hatte sein Schwert in der Hand, aber im Dunkeln und im Schnee sahen alle kämpfenden Körper gleich aus…

Kampfschreie und Todesschreie erfüllten die Luft.

_Zu unordentlich, zu wenig Disziplin_, dachte Jon panisch. Jeder Räuber kämpfte für sich, jeder Clan blieb bei sich. Sie liefen alle blind herum, während der Feind von allen Seiten angegriff.

" _Kämpfe ihr Feiglinge!_ ", Brüllte Tormund durch den Sturm. " _Kämpft!_ "

Ygritte stand vor ihm und Langsperr Ryk stand fest an ihrer Seite. Ygritte verfluchte den Sturm, ließ ihren Bogen fallen und zog stattdessen ein kurzes Bronzeschwert heraus. Zwischen dem Schnee, der Dunkelheit und dem Chaos waren alle Bogenschützen nutzlos - kein freies Volk konnte einen sauberen Schuss hinbekommen.

Aber die Wichten hatten kein solches Zögern. Es gab dumpfe Schläge, als Pfeile drei Männer um Jon herum niederstreckten. Ein Stachelpfeil bohrte sich neben seinem Fuß in den Boden. Langsperr fluchte heftig, als ein anderer Pfeil seinen Arm traf.

_Auf den Klippen gibt es untote Bogenschützen_, stellte Jon mit einem Ruck fest. Sie schossen nach dem Zufallsprinzip Pfeile ins Lager und schlugen wahrscheinlich ihre eigenen Truppen genauso wie die freien Leute, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Ein Wicht konnte leicht einem Pfeil überstehen, sogar durch das Gehirn, während ein lebender Mensch dies nicht tun konnte.

Jon reagierte aus purem Instinkt, als er eine blauäugige Kreatur entdeckte, die auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Langklaue schnitt sich durch den Schädel, aber das Ding versuchte immer wieder, ihn anzugreifen. Er kämpfte mit der Kreatur und versuchte verzweifelt, sie wegzuschieben, bis ein Räuber den Wicht wegzog und ihn in zwei Hälften teilte.

Er sah eine andere Wicht - einem, dem die untere Hälfte seines Körpers fehlte – der sich mit seinen Händen kratzend auf den eisigen Boden fortbewegte. Jon trat ihm in den Kopf und sein Hals brach, aber es bewegte sich immer noch.

Die Wichte waren bösartige Kreaturen. Die erst kürzlich verstorbenen, die fast intakten, schwangen Schwerter oder Äxte und kämpften mit wilder Wut. Aber selbst die verfallenden Wichte - die Kreaturen mit verrottendem Knochen und Fleisch - würden immer noch mit bloßen Händen kämpfen.

Es gab keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Keine Zurückhaltung

_Wir können das immer noch gewinnen_, dachte Jon mit einem Aufatmen. Sie mussten die Clans sammeln und die Leute zusammen kämpfen lassen. _Wir stehen am Rande des Milchwassers und kämpfen zusammen_ …

Das freie Volk überwog die Zahlen. Die Wichte kämpften hart, aber sie fielen auch schnell. Wenn sie nur das Chaos aufhalten könnten, wäre dies ein kurzer Kampf…

"Kommen Sie…!" Schrie Ygritte. "… Wir müssen rennen!"

Jon verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Wir können sie schlagen!" Er schrie. "Sammle, wenn immer du kannst und bleib zusammen! Wir können das gewinnen, ich weiß es!"

Ihre Augen waren groß. Ihr Gesicht war blass. "Sie wissen nichts, Jon Snow."

Jon spürte, wie ein Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterging. Sie muss es erkannt haben, bevor er es tat. Die Wichte stürzten wie verrückt drauf los. _Dies ist nur die erste Welle eines Angriffs_.

Die Temperatur sank.

Es war eine langsame Stille die über das Schlachtfeld sickerte. In der Dunkelheit schrien Männer, und dann hörte das Schreien auf. Der Atem erstarrte in ihren Lungen, ihre Schreie gelangten nicht mehr durch die Luft und etwas zitterte in der Welt selbst.

Es waren _sie_.

Sie bewegten sich mit einer unnatürlichen Anmut, geleiteten über den Schnee, hinterließen keine Fußspuren und umklammerten Klingen, die mit einem eisigen Lumineszenzen Licht schimmerten - Schwerter, die so kalt waren, dass die Luft um sie herum knisterte. Die weißen Wanderer waren tödliche Geister im Chaos des Schlachtfeldes. Bei jedem Schritt starben Männer.

Jon sah hellblaue Augen, die im Dunkeln glitzerten, während der Schnee um sie herumwirbelte und tanzte.

_Zuerst schickten sie die Toten, um Panik zu erzeugen. Jetzt gehen die Meister selbst aufs Feld._

Jon beobachtete, wie die Lagerfeuer flackerten und starben, als sie vorbeigingen. Die Luft war so kalt, dass es weh tat zu atmen. Jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an wie ein Messer in seiner Brust.

Sie kamen aus dem Norden. Die Kreaturen durchschneiden das Lager mit Leichtigkeit, flankiert von Wichten aller Größen und Formen. Jon sah untote Wölfe, Wildschweine, Bären und Schattenkatzen - verfaulende Tiere mit strahlend blauen Augen. Über den Felsen ragten dunkle Schatten auf - auferstandene verrottete Riesen stürmten in die Schlacht.

Die Armee des freien Volkes - die größte Ansammlung von Wildlinge des hohen Nordens, die es jemals gab - wurde von allen Seiten in Stücke gerissen.

Ygritte zerrte ihn verzweifelt. Die Luft war so kalt, dass ihre Tränen auf ihrer Wange erstarrten. Sie schrie etwas, aber Jon konnte die Schreie nicht hören.

Jon hatte keine Wahl. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Geschicklichkeit bedeutete nichts, wenn Leben oder Tod nur ein Glücksspiel sind. Pfeile flogen zufällig durch die Luft, Schwerter hackten. In jedem Moment starben mehr Menschen, und es ist reiner Zufall, ob Jon einer von ihnen sein würde oder nicht.

Dunkle, spinnenartige Gestalten brachen von der Gruppe der Wichte ab. Sie bewegten sich so schnell und so anmutig, dass Jon sie kaum ausmachen konnte, Männer fielen schreiend zu Boden.

Die Spinnen waren so groß wie Hunde, Eis weiß mit langen, schlaksigen Beinen. Die Eisspinnen stürzten sich auf Männer, als sie zu fliehen versuchten. Sie klickten und beißen, während sie die Männer über den Boden schleppten.

Die weißen Wanderer drehten sich um und beobachteten ihre Spinnen, ein raues Knistern erfüllte die Luft.

_Lachen. Sie lachen._

Selbst mitten in der Schlacht lachten sie über ihre Spinnen, als würden Jäger beobachten, wie Hunde ihre Beute niederwerfen.

_Dies ist keine Schlacht, es ist ein Gemetzel. Als wäre das alles nur ein Sport für die Anderen_.

Jons Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er sein Schwert kaum halten konnte.

Es waren mehr Leute, die vor Angst schreien, als jetzt trotzig zu schreien. Der Wirt wurde in Stücke gerissen, und die Männer wurden in die Berge verstreut. Die Clans brachen, jeder kämpfte oder rannte alleine.

Die Wildlings Armee, gegen die die Geschworenen Brüder zu kämpfen vorhatten, wurde auf die Hügel zerstreut.

_Ich bin ein Dummkopf_, dachte er leise. Er hörte nicht auf zu rennen. Ygritte hielt immer noch seine Hand. _Lord Kommander Mormont war ein Dummkopf. Qhorin Halbhand war ein Dummkopf. Die Nachtwache bestand aus Narren._

Die ganze Zeit hatten sie gegen Wildlinge gekämpft und versucht, die _Wildlinge_ zu stoppen.

Die Nachtwache. Der Schild, der das Reich der Menschen schützt. Sie hatten versucht, sie gegen den falschen Feind zu schützen.

Und jetzt waren die Anderen für alle gekommen.

…

"Lauf", zischte Ygritte in sein Ohr und schnappte nach Luft. Es war das einzige Wort, das sie für so viele verzweifelte Stunden gesagt hatte. "Lauf!"

Das Wort hallte in Jons Kopf wider, bis es alle Bedeutung verlor und wie das Krächzen eines Raben widerhallte. _Lauf, lauf, lauf…_

Jon konnte kaum noch rennen. Er konnte sich mit jedem Schritt schwächer fühlen, jeder Atemzug wurde heiserer als der letzte. Mit jedem hektischen Schritt stolperte er ein bisschen mehr. Früher oder später würde er fallen und... er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er wieder aufstehen sollte.

Die Berge sind rau und uneben. Die Frostfänge haben ihren Namen verdient. Zwischen Schnee und Felsen war es schwer sich fortzubewegen.

Trotzdem konnten sie nicht aufhören. Jon konnte die Verfolgten nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie da draußen waren. Er konnte sie fühlen, wie das Eis in seinen Lungen.

Als die Wildlings Horde zerbrach, zerstreute sich das freie Volk in alle Richtungen. Die meisten von ihnen versuchten zu fliehen, indem sie dem Milchwasser den Pass hinunter folgten, aber es erwies sich als Torheit. Die Anderen waren vorbereitet - sie hatten es kaum eine Meile geschafft, bevor sie die trampelnden Schatten sahen, die den Pass blockierten. Eine Gruppe Wicht Riesen verhinderte die Flucht durch das Tal.

Die Wildlinge waren zwischen den Riesen und den Eisspinnen gefangen, die sie unbarmherzig hinterher Jagden. Die Riesen waren so groß, stark und widerstandsfähig, dass sie unzerstörbar wirkten, während die Eisspinnen noch schlimmer waren. Die Spinnen waren stille und unbarmherzige Mörder, die im Schneesturm unsichtbar waren, als sie nach und nach Männer aus allen Richtungen niederschlugen. Vielleicht hätte eine organisierte Verteidigung und Formation sie schlagen können, aber das panische Chaos der fliehenden Wildlinge ließ keine Hoffnung.

Stattdessen gab es keine andere Wahl, als über die Klippen des Tals zu fliehen und zu versuchen, den Felsvorsprung durch die Frostfangs zu besteigen, um die Untoten zu entkommen.

Es war kein ehrenhafter Rückzug oder eine leichte Flucht. Der Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in Jons Mund. Er wusste ganz genau, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie überlebt hatten, darin lag, dass die Eisspinnen zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, alle anderen Fliehende zu töten. Sie waren eine der wenigen, die das Glück hatten, das Tal zu verlassen, einfach weil die Anderen sie nicht schnell genug töten konnten.

_Wie beim Würfeln. Nichts als ein Zufall, der lebende Männer von den Toten trennte._

Es war auch eine enge Sache gewesen. Ygritte war ein schneller Kletterer, aber Jon hatte Mühe gehabt, an einer Klippe entlang hinter ihr heraufzuklettern, als eine Eisspinne hinter ihm her gerutscht war. Er hatte es kaum gesehen, bevor plötzlich bösartige, verhakte Reißzähne in seinem Bein bissen.

Die Spinne war so groß wie ein kleiner Hund gewesen, aber der Biss war todkalt und scharf und hatte Jon beinahe direkt von der Klippe gezogen. Wenn Langsperr Ryk nicht mit einem Pfeil das Tier getötet hätte, hätte es wahrscheinlich Jon getötet.

Er wusste nicht, wo Ryk jetzt war. Sie hatten sich irgendwo im Chaos, dem Schreien und dem Laufen aus den Augen verloren.

Es waren jetzt nur er und Ygritte, die durch eiskaltes, unfruchtbares Gelände liefen.

Es gab andere, die wie die von den Klippen geflüchtet waren, aber niemand hielt zusammen. Alle freien Leute waren ihre individuellen Wege gegangen und liefen blind in die Berge. Eine große Gruppe war ein größeres Ziel. Im Moment bestand ihre einzige Hoffnung darin, zu rennen und zu beten, dass die Anderen jemanden anderen aussuchten zu verfolgen.

Es war instinktiv. In diesem Moment hatte es kein Zögern gegeben, nur das reine Überleben von Leben oder Tod.

"Jon", keuchte Ygritte und zog ihn halb über den Schnee. Ihr Arm war um seine Schulter gewickelt. "Lauf, Jon, lauf."

Mit jedem Schritt wurde er langsamer. Er konnte sein Bein nicht mehr fühlen. Es fühlte sich einfach kalt an. Irgendwie fühlte sich diese Taubheit schrecklicher an als der Schmerz. Das Blut fühlte sich gefroren in seinem Bein an.

_Hatten die Spinnen Gift in ihren Reißzähnen? _Dachte er panisch. Oder vielleicht war es nur Blutverlust oder Erkältung. So oder so wurde sein Bein immer steifer. Es war ein Wunder, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte, aber er würde nicht mehr lange laufen können.

Um sie herum hörte der Schnee nicht auf zu fallen.

Die Frostfänge waren gefährlich. Der Wildling-Wirt war seit Wochen im Milchwasser gelegen, hatte aber die Berge noch nicht vollständig kartiert. Im Moment bestand die einzige Chance von Jon und Ygritte darin, auf jeder möglichen Route weiterzulaufen und zu hoffen, dass sie auf einige Passagen aus den Bergen stolpern würden.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gingen. Erst als er in der Ferne einen die Silhouette eines aufragenden Hügels über dem Horizont entdeckte, erkannte Jon die Landschaft.

"... Ygritte ...", keuchte er mit rauem Hals. "Wir laufen nach _Norden_."

"Welche Wahl haben wir?" Sie grunzte und taumelte über die Felsen. "Es gibt keinen Durchgang durch die Berge, und sie werden uns töten, wenn wir umkehren. Sie blockieren den Süden. Wir müssen einfach weitergehen, vielleicht können wir ihnen entgehen. Vielleicht haben einige der anderen Clans überlebt."

Jon keuchte schwach, als er sich über einen Felsvorsprung abmühte. "Wir können die Gefrorene Küste umrunden", fuhr Ygritte fort. "... Vielleicht finden wir einen weg über die Eisbucht. Wir überqueren das Meer und gehen nach Süden - soweit südlich wie es geht. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."

_Nein_, hätte Jon fast widersprochen. Sie sollten versuchen, den Klagenden Pass oder die Treppe des Riesen zu überwinden. Wenn sie zur Faust der ersten Männer gelangen könnten, hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance. Die Nachtwache könnte ihre einzige Hoffnung sein.

Trotzdem hatte Jon noch niemandem von der Reichweite der Faust der ersten Männer erzählt. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis vor Mance und allen anderen geheim gehalten. Genau wie Qhorin ihn auch befehlt hatte - Jon war ein guter, kleiner, dummer Soldat gewesen.

"Wir müssen auf den Gletscher zugehen. Dort gibt es Passagen, durch die wir hindurchgleiten könnten", murmelte Ygritte mit zitterndem Körper. "Ich kenne diese Felsen - es gibt Tunnel unter dem Eis. Alte Gräber, die seit tausend Jahren begraben wurden. Höhle, wir müssen unter ihnen ein halbes Hundert dieser Gräber geöffnet haben, auf der Suche nach einer verdammten Legende ..."

Sie murmelte leise. "Verdammt Mance", fluchte sie und rang in Panik. "Wir hätten die Berge schon vor _Wochen verlassen sollen_. Er war derjenige, der darauf bestand, noch ein paar Wochen länger auf der Suche nach diesem verdammten Horn zu bleiben ..."

Das Horn des Winters. Mance hatte geglaubt, dass es in den Frostfangs war, und Qhorin hatte Jon befohlen, sich den Wildlingen anzuschließen, die danach suchten. Die ganze Zeit die er im Wildling Lager war hatte Jon nur Gemurmel darüber gehört. Alles, was Jon wusste, war, dass das freie Volk nach dem Horn gesucht hatte und dass Mance den Marsch nach Süden aufgehalten hatte um nach dem Horne zu suchen….

Jon taumelte und hielt nach Atem an. Ygritte musste ihn halten, damit er nicht zusammenbrach. "Komm schon, Jon Snow", befahl sie. "Jetzt ist keine Zeit zu knien."

"... kann nicht weiterlaufen ...", keuchte er.

"Natürlich können wir. Wir können immer laufen. Wir können den ganzen Weg nach Süden laufen." Ihre Stimme war so hart wie Eisen. "Wir gehen nach Süden, und Sie müssen mir all Ihre ausgefallenen Steinschlösser zeigen. Lassen Sie uns südlichen Wein trinken, blühende Wälder sehen und nach dem Land des ewigen Sommers suchen. Wir werden das Meer überqueren und weitergehen bis zum Ende der Welt, nur du und ich. "

Trotz der Schmerzen lächelte er sanft. "Ich habe dir versprochen, dir ein richtiges Schloss zu zeigen", murmelte er. Sein Kopf fühlte sich benommen an.

"Ja. Das hast du. Du schuldest mir immer noch ein Schloss. Mach dich jetzt nicht selbst zum Lügner."

_Kein Lügner Ein Narr_.

Die Eisfelsen erstreckten sich vor ihnen. Es war ein Labyrinth aus gewundenen Eisplatten - wie eine Welt aus Eis. Der Weg wurde dünner und gefährlicher. Sie gingen auf einem Eisbrett, das jederzeit auseinanderbrechen kann.

Trotz der Gefahr und des Schmerzes war es immer noch wunderschön. Eine seltsame, überirdische Schönheit. Sie standen auf einem Gletscher und starrten auf den Rand der Welt. Die Länder von Immer Winter streckten sich vor ihnen aus.

Es sah genauso schön aus wie es kalt ist.

"... ich wollte dir wirklich ein Schloss zeigen", gab Jon schwach zu. Die Route wurde jetzt schwieriger. Die Risse im Eis würden tiefer - große Spalten um sie herum, als wäre das Eis von einem riesigen Messer zerrissen worden. Eisige Klippen wie gezackte Dornen.

Vor ihnen knackte der Weg ins Nichts. Sie befanden sich am äußersten Rand des Gletschers, wo das Eis in einer scharfen senkrechten Klippe abfiel. Ygritte fluchte leise und versuchte einen anderen Weg zu finden. Vielleicht war es kletterbar, aber das Eis war so scharf wie Klingen und so hoch wie eine Burgmauer.

Es gab keinen Weg nach unten, kein leichten.

Um sie herum brodelte der Schnee. Jon konnte fühlen, wie die Kälte und der Tod auf sie zukamen. Er spürte, wie ihre Anwesenheit seine Knochen kühlte.

Er sah die geisterhaften Umrisse im Schnee auf sie zukommen.

_Sie müssen uns jetzt schon eine Weile verfolgt haben_, stellte er langsam fest. Sie jagten mit unnatürlicher Geduld. Die Anderen hätten jederzeit angreifen können, was sie könnten, aber sie taten es nicht. Stattdessen warteten sie einfach und folgten ihnen.

_Die Kälte und die Toten beeilten sich nie. Sie wissen, dass es nie einen Ausweg gibt_.

Er hörte Ygritte Fluchen in der alten Zunge. Sie hatte ihren Speer beim Laufen verloren, sie hatte nur einen Knochendolch. Jon hielt Langklaue an seiner Seite. Er konnte die Figuren kaum erkennen, aber es gab einige davon. Es waren Gestalten, die über den Schnee auf sie zugleiten.

Die Eisfelsen erstreckten sich hinter ihnen. Die Krähe und die Speerfrau blieben dicht beieinander auf einem gefrorenen Gletscher vor Eisdämonen.

Die weißen Wanderer ließen sich Zeit. Sie haben sich immer Zeit gelassen. Sie waren so geduldig wie Eis.

Ygritte umklammerte ihren Dolch fest. Jon hielt beide Hände am Knauf seines Schwerts. _Ich kann nicht rennen_, dachte er leise. Sein Bein fühlte sich lahm an. Selbst wenn er die Klippe erklimmen könnte, könnte er sie nicht mehr entwischen.

Jon starrte Ygritte an. Wenn er starb, würde sie mit ihm sterben.

"... Geh und finde ein Schloss, Ygritte", murmelte Jon und holte tief Luft. "Lauf. Ich werde sie aufhalten."

Ihre Augen loderten vor Angst. "Wie zur Hölle wirst du. Sie werden dich töten. Sie werden dich töten und dann werden sie dich wieder aufwecken."

"Ja", sagte Jon. "Aber du kannst vielleicht überleben. Du kannst immer noch laufen, ich kann nicht."

Sie schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde nie schnell genug laufen. Alle Menschen müssen sterben, Schnee, aber ich lasse dich nicht allein, um sich diesen Dinger zu stellen."

"Ygritte, du musst rennen!" er schnappte.

"Scheiße, nein." Ihr Gesicht war blass, aber in ihre Augen waren reiner Trotz. "Ich bin ein freies Volk, ich befolge keine Befehle."

Jons Hände ballten sich. Er brauchte die letzten Kraftreserven, die er noch hatte, um sich gerade noch hochzuziehen. Ygritte schien bereit zu sein, gegen die Anderen nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet zu kämpfen. "Ich werde dich hier nicht sterben lassen."

Die Anderen kamen. Er sah drei Gestalten, die sich vom Sturm näherten; Sie glitten über den Schnee auf sie zu, aber langsam. So langsam das es ein Spott war.

" _Du kannst nicht entscheiden, wie ich sterbe!_ ", Schnappte Ygritte. Ihr freier Arm schlang sich um seinen und schmiegte sie aneinander. "Und ich gehe nicht. Es gibt absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass ich dich alleine mit diesen Dinger lasse, Jon Snow, das weißt du."

"Nein", knurrte er und fühlte sein Herz klopfen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug packte er Ygritte am Hinterkopf und zog sie auf ihn zu. Ihre Lippen knallten in einem plötzlichen Kuss zusammen. Sie schmeckte nach Feuer. Sie schmeckte warm.

Das letzte, was er sah, war, dass sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, und ihr rotes Haar über ihr Gesicht flatterte. Der Kuss war flüchtig, aber tief, intensiv und leidenschaftlich.

"… Ich weiß nichts."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drückten er seine Hände gegen ihre Brust. Der Schubs überraschte sie völlig.

Eine Sekunde lang küssten sie sich, und dann drückte Jon sie nach hinten über die Klippe.

Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit, um ihn sogar zu verfluchen, bevor sie fiel.

_Es war vielleicht ein Fall von zwei Metern_, dachte er und fühlte sich hohl. Vielleicht mehr, aber hoffentlich würde der Schnee die Landung abfedern. Hoffentlich würde sie das Eis der Klingen vermeiden. Hoffentlich.

Soweit er wusste, hatte er Ygritte vielleicht einfach in den Tod geschubst.

Trotzdem hätte sie dort unten eine kleine Überlebenschance. Wenn sie hier oben geblieben wäre, hätte sie keine gehabt.

Er zog Langklaue und hielt das Schwert mit beiden Händen fest. Die Valyrische Stahlklinge summte in der Nacht. Jon starrte die weißen Wanderer an.

"Kommt!" Schrie Jon und hielt sein Schwert fest. Seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr. Es war zu kalt um zu frösteln. Er stürmte mit der Geschwindigkeit, die sein lahmes Bein ihm geben könnte, humpelnd auf die Anderen zu und schwang das Bastardschwert mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. " _Kommt!_ "

Eine letzter Kampf. Überlegen, übertroffen und verwundet.

Er wusste, dass er sterben würde.

_Trotzdem werde ich es ihnen nicht leicht machen_.

_Jede Sekunde, die ich noch atme, ist eine weitere Sekunde, die Ygritte mehr Zeit hat_.

Der Andere sprang mit der Anmut einer Katze zurück. Aus der Nähe war es groß und hager, das Fleisch blass wie Milch, die kalten Augen leuchteten wie blaue Sterne. Es hatte eine seltsame, anmutige Schönheit - eine eingefrorene Eleganz wie eine Statue. Seine Haut kräuselte sich mit jeder Bewegung- irgendwo zwischen eisigem Blau und strahlendem Weiß, so sanft kräuselnd, dass es schwer war, seine Bewegungen zu verfolgen, selbst wenn sie weniger als drei Fuß entfernt waren.

Ihre Geschwindigkeit war unnatürlich. Es hatte eine weiße Klinge, die feiner als Stahl war, aber schärfer und kälter als alles was Jon je zuvor gesehen hatte. Jon schlug erneut zu, aber er wich aus, ohne zu parieren. Es gab ein Geräusch wie das Knistern von Eis.

_Gelächter_, erkannte er. _Sie lachen mich aus_.

Die drei weißen Wanderer umringten ihn. Jon schwankte in wilden Bögen weit und schnell, aber sie tanzten um seine Klinge herum. Sie schienen sich abwechselnd mit feinen Klingen nach ihm zu schlagen, was ihn zum Stolpern brachte, aber keiner von ihnen drückte den Angriff weiter.

Es war eher eine unheimliche, kindliche Faszination. Sie schlugen ihn nur, um ihn stolpern zu sehen, und lachten ihn aus, während sie um seine Schläge tanzten.

_Spielen mit mir. Wie es nur ein Spiel wäre_.

Jons Kiefer ballte sich. Die Klingen glitzerten und funkelten im Sturm wie Mondlicht.

"... ich bin das Schwert in der Dunkelheit ...", knurrte Jon und schlug aufwärts, als er nach vorne stürmte.

Blaue Augen strahlten ihn spöttisch an. "Ich bin der Beobachter an der Mauer ..."

Ihre Klingen summten vor Kälte. Er spürte, wie die Kante sanft gegen seinen Rücken streifte, aber der Schmerz schoss immer noch durch seinen Körper. Er wusste, dass schon ein einziger Schnitt Erfrierungen verursachen würde. Eis so kalt, dass es brannte.

"... ich bin das Feuer, das gegen die Kälte brennt!" knurrte er und stöhnte gegen den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken.

Ihre Klingen blitzten immer wieder zusammen. Jon traf sie mit jedem Schlag, bis zu dem Moment, als einer Hinter ihm sein verletztes Bein trat.

Jon brach am Boden zusammen. Der Blick des Anderen war spöttisch, als er sein Schwert im Bogen eines Henkers niederstreckte.

Seine Schwerthand arbeitete instinktiv. Langklaue schoss durch die Luft.

Die eisige Klinge schlug stark mit Valyriaischen Stahl zusammen. Das Geräusch erklang wie ein zartes Glockenspiel

Für einen Moment schien der Andere sogar überrascht zu sein.

"... _das Licht, das die Morgendämmerung bringt!_ ", Brummte Jon und schlug mit neuer Kraft nach oben. Er spürte, wie eine Klinge gegen seinen Rücken schlug, aber der vordere Andere war weit geöffnet. Die Kreatur reagierte nicht rechtzeitig, als Langklaue tief in seine Brust tauchte.

Plötzlich zerbrach die Figur in tausend glitzernde Eiskristallen. Der Andere zerfiel unter seinem Schwert.

Jon heulte triumphierend und schwang den Anderen hinter sich an.

"Das Horn, das die Schläfer weckt!" Jon schrie. Ihre Schwerter prallten zusammen, jeder Schlag klingelte wie ein Kristallklingel.

Kurz, er dachte, er könnte den weißen Wanderer irgendwie überwältigen.

Das dauerte bis zu dem dritten Anderen, der gleichzeitig seine Klinge schwang.

Jon sah den Angriff kommen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht vermeiden konnte. Sein Körper zuckte nicht einmal.

Die eisige Klinge stieß direkt in Jons Brust.

Durch die Kälte fühlte sich die Wunde mehr als schmerzhaft an.

Jons Körper sackte zusammen, aber er ließ sich nicht fallen. Das Schwert ragte immer noch aus seiner Brust, und der weiße Wanderer hielt die Klinge. Seine Finger tasteten schwach nach der kalten Hand des Anderen.

"... der Schild, der die Reiche der Menschen beschützt ...", flüsterte er.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper kalt wurde. Er sah hinunter und starrte das Blut an, das aus seiner Brust fließte. Die weißen Wanderer standen über ihm, starrten hinunter und beobachteten ihn in unnatürlicher Stille.

_Ich habe einen getötet_, dachte er. Er spürte, wie seine Vision verschwamm. _Ich habe einen von ihnen getötet_.

In der Ferne heulte ein einzelner Wolf.

Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es sich selber nicht erklären, spürte Jon, wie ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen kam. Er lächelte leise. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper langsam taub wurde, als ob Eis durch seine Adern floss. Es tat nicht weh, es fühlte sich einfach so… taub an.

_So kalt, das ich es nicht einmal fühlen kann_.

Der Andere zog seine Klinge aus seiner Brust. Jon Snow fiel auf die Knie.

"... und jetzt ist meine Wache zu Ende." Die Worte waren so weich wie der Schnee, der auf sein Gesicht fiel.

Damit brach er zusammen.

Die weißen Wanderer pausierten, einer hob Jons Schwert vom Boden auf und hielt es vorsichtig, bevor sie sich umdrehten und weg gingen.

Jon lag im Schnee und starrte in den glühenden Nachthimmel. Er hatte die Sterne noch nie so nah gesehen.

Es war etwas Kaltes in seinem Gesicht und rann über seine Wangen. Tränen.

_Ich weine_, dachte er leise. Ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Das letzte, was er sah, war, dass sein eigenes Blut um ihn herum strömte. Der Rote Strom fließt aus einem Loch in seiner Brust und drang in das Weiße um ihn herum ein. Als sein warmes Blut den kalten Schnee traf, verdunstete der Schnee in einem ruhigen Dampfrauschen um ihn herum. Jon konnte die schwachen Dampfschwaden um seine verblassenden Augen tanzen sehen wie der Rauch eines Feuers.

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

…

Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Es war ein Traum so lebendig wie eine vergessene Erinnerung.

Er träumte von riesigen Wurzeln, die sich durch die Erde schlängelten, von der Zeit jedoch langsam vergessen wurden.

Er träumte von einen festgefrorenem Fluss, in der noch immer strömenden Strömung eingeschlossenen Körpern, die sich nicht bewegen konnten.

Er träumte von einer großen Struktur aus weißem Stein, die so fein war, dass sie funkelte, aber aufgegeben und verwest; eine Burg, die so alt war, dass sie langsam, wie die Bewegung der Welt, von einer kriechenden Eiswand verschluckt wurde.

Er träumte von steigenden und fallenden Bergen. Von Sommern und Wintern so schnell, dass sie im Handumdrehen flackerten. So viele Zyklen, dass die Erde selbst aufging, fiel und erstarrte.

Er träumte von glühender Hitze und kalter Verbrühung. Ein Herz aus Feuer und ein Herz aus Kälte auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Welt. Das Feuerherz war seit Hunderten von Jahren verbrannt, gewütet und geraucht - ein Inferno, das das Leben und die Magie aus der Welt saugte - während das Kälteherz schlief und unter der Erde wartete.

Er träumte von Eis und Feuer die umeinander tanzen zu den Klängen von Harfen.

Er träumte von einer Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und grauen Augen, die genauso fest schlief wie eine Tote auf einem Bett aus hellblauen Rosen.

Und er träumte von riesigen weißen Flügeln, die mit einem Schlag Eis und Schnee zertrümmerten…


End file.
